The Aftermath of the Truth
by Lordicdragon
Summary: The Aftermath of Season 3. What happens after the Detective sees the truth? Will she run away like the Devil had feared, or will she Dance with Devil? What does does the Devil believe? Will he believe what Miracles say, or believe the Devil deserves damnation? (Don't like? Sorry, you chose to read it.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay... so this will be my second fanfiction. The first one I discontinued cause my heart wasn't in it anymore. And I think I tried to rush my story too much so I'm going to take this slow. So please cut just a little slack. I will try my best this time. Last time I tried rushing and it didn't go over too smoothly. So if there are slow updates I am sorry. But before I add another chapter, I want too see if you enjoy it enough to continue my story.

 **I own nothing. I basing this story after season three of Lucifer. I really disagree with its cancellation. So much potentiel wasted. #SaveLucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** What is your truth?

* * *

Lucifer stood up slowly from Marcus's body. Lucifer looked at what he had done, and felt relieved from the burdon of Pierce. When he stood up he turned around to look at the Detective. He let out a long and deep sigh. The Detective looked at him strangely.

"It's all true."

Lucifer couldn't understand the way she looked at him or the words that she had spoken.

"Detective?" He asked he with genuine curiosity.

She looked at him and when he took a small step forward she walked backwards one step. He had noticed her right hand near the handle of her gun and her left raised slightly in a defensive position.

He looked down at his hands and finally understood. He turned to his left where a clean gold platter on the wall hang. He saw all of the burns on his body and fire in his eyes. He looked back at her and took one more step. This time she grabbed her gun out of its holster enough to see the entire fire arm, and raised her left arm even more. He knew that she was afraid. _Afraid of him._

Lucifer was shocked by her actions and deeply hurt by them. But in his heart he knew that this day would come. "Detective, I..."

He hesitated in his words. He took a deep and painful sigh. "I'm sorry." He spread his bloody and wretched wings. He could feel the pain in his wings. It felt as if he was raising bricks instead of wings. He looked up, and He flew through the hole he had created to protect Chloe from Pierce's fury.

He never looked back. He knew if he did, he would be even more hurt by her.

* * *

Chloe stared at Lucifer. Her hand was trembling on her gun.

"I'm sorry." The words fell of his lips. He raised bloody wings, and Chloe stared in awe and fear.

Then he was gone. Chloe stood still for a tiring five seconds, and she had let out a heavy breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She put her gun back into the holster. She placed her shaking hands on her knees. Chloe could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest. She let out strained breaths.

 _Lucifer was the Devil._

Her head had starting spinning with every time Lucifer had told her that he was the Devil. All of her memories and thoughts colliding in her head.

 _Lucifer Morningstar_

 _Did I squeeze too hard?_

 _Do I scare you?_

 _I've been trying to tell you I'm the devil._

 _Test my blood._

 _You don't know a thing about who I am or what I've done._

 _I'm a monster._

 _Being me seems to be a problem doesn't it?_

 _Always the truth. Point of pride for me._

 _Dear ole dad._

 _At least you didn't die. That makes one of us._

 _Do I scare you?_

 _My angel wings._

 _I've been through hell recently._

 _I am the Devil._

The last thought his her like a stone brick wall. She remembered their conversation the previous night.

 _"I was afraid. afraid that you'd only seen certain sides of me. That if you saw all of me... knew all of me you would run away." He said these words with truth and openness._

 _"Lucifer..."_

 _"Detective, it's true."_

 _"No."_

 _"The other side of me...it's bad... it's monstrous even. But you'd wanted the truth, and you deserve the truth. Right now I can't show so I'm just going to have to tell you."_

 _"Detective..." He hesitated. "Chloe. I am the Devil."_

 _"No you're not. Not to me."_

 _He had leaned in and..."_

Her phone had gone off. It had snapped her out of her trance. She pulled out her phone, and answered it. She stood up fully.

"Chloe! Are you alright?" Dan sounded worried.

"I'm fine." She lied. She looked around at all the damage.

"Chloe, we both know that's not true. You are a terriable liar. What happened?" Dan sounded so sure that something had happpened. "What happened to Pierce?"

Chloe looked at Marcus's limp body and let out a long sigh. "Lucifer killed Marcus."

"Chloe, I would like to say sorry, but... he-"

"I know, Dan. I'll call this in. It's still a mess here."

"I need to see the bastard for myself. I'll be over as fast as I can."

"Okay." She put her phone away.

 _You had wanted the truth. Are you satisfied? Or were you expecting... something else?_

* * *

Lucifer flew away. He kept flying higher. The Detective has found out the one time he wasn't ready for it. She had seen everything. And like a coward it was him who would run away. He knew he couldn't return to Lux. He had left his car with the Detective. And public transportation was beneath him. Where would he go then?

Back to the beginning.

Lucifer flew to the beach he had crashed on when he had first arrived to Earth. Should he return to hell? He had, had his fun. He remembered the time when he first wanted to return. When the Detective believed him to be a murderer.

But this time... He really was one.

He landed on the deserted beach. When he landed he paused and then turned to his wings. The clean white wings were now riddled with bullets and blood.

He felt his face. It was still the Devil. He willed it to go away, and it did. But all the damage had been delt.

She had seen the true side of him. The Devil he had always claimed he was. He reminisced their previous conversation before they had confronted Pierce.

 _"The sister's loft should be right up here." Lucifer was hurrying them along._

 _"Alright." The Detective has said absentmindedly._

 _"Detective." He looked back at her shortly._

 _"This is all my fault." Lucifer turned around back at her for a moment._

 _"Wha- No. No, No. You can't blame yourself for Pierce."_

 _"You were right. You tried to warn me about him, and I didn't listen to you. But...Although who could believe anything you say. Angels, Demons, Immortal Men."_

 _"Detective, I always tell you the truth."_

 _"No."_

 _Lucifer had turned at this and paused._

 _"You tell me your truth. and I know that... all of these metaphors they're real for you. But I think..." She hesitated. "I think that humoring them has just encouraged you, and that's on me. But, I'm done."_

 _"Detective-"_

 _"No more metaphors. No more Devil talk. I've told you before that you may think that that's who you are, but I don't see you that way."_

Did she still mean those words? Did she still care? Or did she now believe him to be the monster he was?

He flexed his broad wings. Even though he was invulnerable he still healed just as slowly as a human. Even without the Detective. He ripped out a one of his last clean feathers and pressed to his left wing. It felt as if he was pouring Germ-X on a large burn. He bit his tongue to stay quiet. He did the same to the other. The wings would hopefully heal themselves faster now. It was a dumb idea, but he hoped it worked.

He forced his wings to hide away. Hopefully they didn't need to be out to be healed. He sat down on the cool sand.

 _All of humanity believe me to be a monster. All blame be for their wrong doingings._

 _Will she?_

Lucifer pulled out his flask. He pressed the cool metal to his lips, and he hesitated. His monster face went away because he didn't believe he was a monster. Is he now? He knew he was a killer for sure. Did he deserve to go to the prison he once watched over? He is a killer and murderers deserve to be punished.

 _First his brother. And now Cain. He was a murderer. A killer. A monster. He deserved to be punished._

 _Punishment. The one thing you didn't want. The Detective fearing you. For seeing the man... no creature you really are._

He had seen her reaction. _But it didn't seem fearful. Maybe should will be different. Like Linda._

 _No. What human wouldn't be scared? They all were scared, since the beginning of time._

 _Linda was scared. Was. She still took sessions with him. Charlotte wasn't. She seemed confused, but she wasn't scared._

He drank all of his flask in one swig. He sighed. All of his thoughts raged against each other. He stared out at the ocean, watching the waves crash against each other like his mind.

* * *

When Dan and Ella had arrived Chloe crouched down was looking at Pierce's body. She studied the blade that took his life. It was one of Maze's. _Maze. Maze was a demon. A demon that she had let near her daughter, Trixie._

 _Maze... where was she?_

Dan interrupted her thinking. "Ella needs to start doing a forensic report. But if you need more time..."

Chloe didn't answer. She kept looking at Marcus's body. _She almost told him she'd loved him._

Dan sighed. He tried changing the subject. He looked down at her. "Where's Lucifer?"

Chloe didn't feel like lying again. "He flew off and left. Something came up."

"He didn't go back to Lux did he?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything anymore." She breathed out.

Dan crouched down next to her. "Sometimes the people we love, are the ones who truly strangers to us." He rubbed her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." He finally stood up. "Come on. You've had an eventful day."

 _Understatement of the year. Years. If Lucifer was the Devil, then how old was he?_

She shook her head slighty. She stood up next to Dan and could only nod her head in agreement.

Ella looked at both Dan and Chloe. "Sorry, Decker. I wished we could have caught him alive."

Chloe knew they weren't telling her how they really felt. She knew they were relieved he was out of their lives. Even though he lay there dead, she still felt sorry for him, even though she shouldn't. She knew what he had done to Charlotte, to her, and to Lucifer.

Lucifer. How could she face him? Would she be afraid?

 _"I was afraid. afraid that you'd only seen certain sides of me. That if you saw all of me... knew all of me you would run away."_

He was afraid too. But he was the one to run away. Chloe let out a small smile at this.

"Hey, can I speak to you in private?" Dan asked her.

"Yeah sure."

"Follow me."

Dan walked her down to the lobby of the building. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, the. He ducked her into an empty room.

The room looked like a large storage room. After checking the room, he spoke.

"Chloe this could be bad." Dan sounded worried.

"What do you mean?"

"We we're investigating the Lieutenant because of Charlotte's investigation, She had no hard evidence to prove it, and no proof Pierce knew."

"What are you saying, Dan?"

"I'm saying that because we investigating on circumstantial evidence and theory. Lieutenant Piece ends up dead soon after. Not with a police fire arm at that too. We could get out of it, as we were only investigating, but Lucifer could be framed for murder."

At these words, Chloe paused. She hadn't thought of that.

"But we found Pierce surrounded in mercenaries with machine guns, and Lucifer didn't come with Maze's blade. I was a witness, an LAPD Detective."

"Wait, but wouldn't that mean that Pierce had Maze's blade before he came here? Why would he need it? And how did he get it? Maze wouldn't simply give it to him would she?"

"No, she wouldn't. Pierce took it from her..." Chloe whispered her last words. "...to kill Lucifer."

"What did you say?" Dan asked.

"Pierce took Maze's blade, but not with her consent. If he did Maze was planning with him. Which I highly doubt. I need to check in Maze." Chloe pulled out her name phone. She dialed Maze's number.

She waited as it rang. She thought about Maze as she waited.

 _Maze was a demon. Would she had plotted with Pierce? No, she cares to much about Lucifer. Can demons care about people? Did Maze have a face too?_

She heard it being picked up.

"Hey Decker."

"Maze! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." After Maze spoke these words she heard a scuffle. She heard someone whispering loudly.

"It's on speaker Decker, Linda's here too."

"I needed to know if you were okay, your knife was used to kill Pierce."

"What?!" Chloe had heard both Linda and Maze.

"That bastard. I left my knife at his hideout."

"Well then how did Lucifer get it?"

"Pierce must have wanted to use it to kill Lucifer, but Lucifer killed him instead."

"Why did he need your blade to kill Lucifer?"

"My blade was forged in the depths of Hell, Lucifer is vulnerable to it, and one other thing."

Chloe was once again reminded. _You are speaking to a demon. Linda is with her, but if Maze has wanted to hurt her she would have already. Same with Trixie._

"Maze, why are with you with Linda?" Chloe questioned.

"I had to make sure she was okay. Pierce had threatened that her life was in danger."

"Linda, is that true?"

"Yes, Maze came here bloody and bruised from fighting and running here."

"What happened?"

"Pierce hired men to watch me and make sure I don't leave and warn Lucifer or Linda."

"Are you okay?"

"I told you Decker. I'm fine"

Linda interrupted Maze. "What Maze is trying to say is that, she's a little bruised, but she'll live."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure she was okay, and how Pierce got Maze's knife. Bye." Chloe hang up the phone.

"So how did Pierce get Maze's blade?" Dan asked.

"Maze had been with Pierce and left to check on Linda. She said she must have left it at Pierce's. Pierce brought it here to kill Lucifer."

"Couldn't he have just used a regular firearm?"

"I guess Pierce has a small knack for flare." Chloe knew the truth. Lucifer is the Devil of course he would need a fancy weapon to be killed with. But what about the times he was hurt in front of her?

Chloe remembered the case with Axara

 _"I...I didn't know what else to do." Cece stammered out._

 _"You almost killed me. How is that protecting me?" Axara questioned._

 _"She was never trying to kill you." Chloe had said._

 _"Cece ran your social media. it was easy for her to start an account as you and access all of you private texts." Chloe had explained._

 _"So you knew about the choreography switch?" Axara had asked._

 _"I just wanted to scare you." Cece answered her._

 _"I'm never going to stop singing, Cece."_

 _"No even for me?" Cece asked her innocently._

 _"Music means more to me than anything. You have to know that by now." Axara answered honestly._

 _"Drop the knife, Cece. It's over." Chloe had told her._

 _Cece whimpered. And then took a breath."No!" Cece had turned and faced Chloe, and charged at her._

 _Lucifer had intercepted her and tackled her. Chloe had heard Cece and Lucifer talk quietly to each other. "I just wanted her to be safe."_

 _"I know you did."_

 _When Lucifer stood up, Chloe joked at him. "Well, who's the heroic one_ _now?"_

 _Lucifer turned towards her fully, his breathing was heavy. "Wha-"_

 _"Oh my God, Lucifer are you okay?" Chloe had asked him after she had seen the knife in his shoulder._

 _"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Lucifer had asked obliviously. He turned looked down at his shoulder. "Oh."_

 _"Oh God. What ever you do don't pull out-" But Lucifer didn't listen he had already pulled it out._

 _Chloe had turned to find something to press on the wound. When she turned back to Lucifer he was sitting on the steps._

 _"What were you thinking tackling someone with a knife?" Chloe asked him worried._

 _"Well it wasn't me I was worried about, Detective."_

Chloe had remembered that Lucifer was stabbed. And he bled by a regular knife. So why did Pierce need Maze's blade?

 _"Lucifer is vunerable to it, and one other thing." Maze has explained._

What else was he vulnerable to? What else has he hid from her? How could she trust him? All Chloe knew was that scared or not. She needed to now the truth. From him.

Just like any other case. Analyze all the angles. Even if that means talking to the Devil himself.

* * *

 **So that is my first rendition of what I think would happen. I won't update for a while after this. Maybe about two weeks to a month. Depending on how it is received I will continue on it.**

 **Tell me what you think. Should I continue on this line of thinking?**

 **Smell you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who followed or Favorited it means a lot! So I'll try my best to update faster. As I said my updates may happen from 2 weeks to month and I will try to make that 1 week to two.**

 **Notes:**

 **I wrote the first chapter about a day after season 3 ended and I had forgotten that I had written this so I put SAVELUCIFER on on my first chapter and thank God it was saved.**

 **Though I have a question, if Netflix saved it would all of the seasons be on Netflix or just season 4? I feel stupid for asking this question, but I'm a visual learner so I have to see something. For example, I saw how the story would continue in my head and I wrote it down.**

 **Thinking about the story, onwards!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** When can you call yourself insane?

* * *

Chloe was finishing up the paperwork following Marcus's death. She was mainly doing it half heartedly.

She kept pondering what had happened, and a part of her wished she was in a terriable dream. On the other side she was relieved that she knew what he was. A relief she didn't know existed.

Everything made sense now. Everything fit together like puzzle pieces, but instead it was everything strange told to her or the weird things that happened around him. It explained why Maze was such a vicious "person" or _Demon_ would be the correct term.

She shook her head inwardly.

Chloe remembered being berated with questions by reporters. Most of the LAPD was in a frenzy, she remembered being berated by questions. Most of the questions involved , "How did you figure out the Lieutenant was the Sinnerman!?"

In the panic, The LAPD Commissioner had opened a case on the matter. She remembered her interrogation on the incident.

 _"Come in Detective." The Detective had a pretty plain face. His eyes were glassy blue and his hair was a deep brown. His jaw wasn't squared, but it was round either. He had no scars or birth marks on his face. Which made even harder to read._

 _Chloe was nervous as the Commissioner and the Detective's partner was on the other side of the glass. She knew she couldn't bring up the fact that Lucifer was the Devil as no one would believe her._

 _"Sit down, please." The Detective has said._

 _"My name is Detective Arthur Barnes. I am investigating the death of Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. My partner and the Commissioner are witnessing." He said this as he was going through the file. She saw the pictures taken at the crime scene. The Detective seemed bored, as though he didn't want to take the case._

 _Chloe was looking at the photos, and instead of Maze's blade in his chest it was piece of sharp curved glass._

 _"Detective Decker, What in your view happened with Marcus Pierce?" The Detective had asked. "Please give your story to about 24 hours leading up to the death."_

 _"Well, it all started with death of Charlotte Richards about 25 hours ago." Chloe started._

 _"Continue." The Detective told her flatly while looking at the Forensic details of the case._

 _"We were investigating the death of Charlotte, and a Detective in my force came to me the morning after. He told me who Pierce was."_

 _The Detective looked up at her at this. He seemed intrigued. "Who is Lieutenant Marcus Pierce?"_

 _"Dan had claimed Pierce was the Sinnerman. I first believed he was crazy." Chloe said as she put a hand to forehead, and shook her head. She slowely put her hands back into her lap. Chloe continued._

 _"But then my LAPD consultant had told me he knew that Pierce was the Sinnerman for months."_

 _The Detective looked at her concerned. "So your partner had a confession from one of the most notorious crime bosses in LAPD and didn't report it?"_

 _"No, he tried to tell me... But I didn't believe him. I thought he was being ridiculous because at the time I was engaged to Marcus."_

 _"Are you saying that your consultant had run feelings for you?"_

 _Chloe was surprised by the question. "What type of feelings?" Chloe tried to hide her interest._

 _"Romantic feelings, jealous feelings because if he did he may be suspect for the Lieutenant's death."_ _The Detective explained to her as if she were dumb._

 _Chloe nearly laughed. The Devil having feelings?_

 _But then she stopped herself. He did._

 _"No, as I told him strictly that it was a professional relationship."_

 _"So your partner never made any personal connections?"_

 _"He did but-" Chloe was interrupted._

 _"So your partner had the chance to kill his rival and he took it. A pretty shut and closed case if you ask me."_

 _"No!" Chloe surprised herself with her tone._

 _"Lucifer may have had feelings, yes. But did it ever interrupt our work? No. As you said if he wanted to hurt Marcus he would have used Marcus being the Sinnerman against him." Chloe told the Detective._

 _"Well did you ever consider that was why Charlotte knew about Marcus being the Sinnerman?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Did Lucifer have anyone he trusts with this information?"_

 _"Maybe the therapist he sees weekly."_

 _The Detective wrote some things down._

 _"I am going to to need a list of friends and family of Lucifer's including exes. Not lovers." He passed her a blank sheet of paper. She started to write._

 _—_

Amenadiel Canaan

 _Mazikeen Smith_

 _Linda Martin_

 _Candy Morningstar_

 _—_

 _As She was writing he continued to ask her questions. "How did you know Pierce was the 'Sinnerman'?"_

 _"Another Detective Espinoza had told me he Charlotte was investigating him because of the fact, and I had my LAPD consultant with a confession and later Marcus had the police force meeting and he got emotional. He doesn't get emotional."_

 _"What if he did care?"_

 _"I don't know then. I assumed he didn't as he didn't even get emotional over his brother dying. He claimed his brother was killed by the Sinnerman. Which is true."_

 _"So you are implying that he killed his brother, and created a persona to blame it on?" The Detective seemed curious about it._

 _"I suppose it was his way of coping with murdering his brother."_

 _Chloe folded the paper with the names and slid the paper back._

 _"This it?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What about coworkers? Like Detective Espinoza?"_

 _"They were friends, but I don't think he trusted them. These are the people close to him that I know he would share secrets with. Besides Charlotte Richards."_

He looked at the paper and scanned it carefully.

 _"Candy Morningstar, So no divorce?"_

 _"I don't know that was just the last name she went by when I knew her."_

 _The Detective didn't pry. He sighed._

 _"I already have the file on Charlotte. And all of the evidence pointed to one suspect. You had found the murder weapon in his house and DNA at the crime scene. So why question it?"_

 _"Previously like I had said Dan came in with Pierce's investigation, and the evidence only appeared on the fourth sweep of the crime scene and finding the murder weapon was too was to easy."_

 _"It says here you talked to the driver, about it and told you the rest. Detective, I do think the Lieutenant was the Sinnerman. And I do believe your story, but until we figure out Pierce's motivation or Lucifer's contribution to the case, I can't drop my investigation. You and your team are in the clear, except Lucifer."_

 _The Detective looked at her in the eyes._

 _"You have to bring him in for me or else him running away puts him at manslaughter. Voluntary or not I don't know unless you bring him in. We're done here."_

 _Chloe stood up and removed her self from the interragation room. As her hand was on the handle, the Detective asked her a question._

 _"This is off the record, but I have a question. How did a room full of fully armed men end up wounded. Most don't know what happened claimed they remember being there but not what happened to them. All of them are down, and you were unconscious. How did Lucifer accomplish that?"_

 _Without looking at him she opened the door. "I don't know."_

 _And she left the room._

* * *

Chloe couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. She tried to act as if everything was fine, but everything felt chaotic.

She had to find Lucifer. She didn't know where to start looking. She thought about asking Amenadial, but then she remembered Lucifer had told he was gone.

Chloe forced her to think of something different by looking at the time. 9:14 p.m. She hadn't realized that most of the force was gone. She heard footsteps growing louder.

Arthur Barnes was walking up to her. She looked down at his leather shoes. "Late night investigating?"

Chloe looked back up hat him, and focused in his face.

"No, just finishing up some paper work. I lost track of time." She told him.

"You okay? I know I berated you a bit back there." He seemed to be genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a lot is going on right now." Chloe put her hand that she was resting on down. She unknowingly started messing with her fingers.

"I understand." He started walking away. He halted. He was a good five feet and he said something that she heard as clear as day.

"More than you know..."

He continued walking. His shoes making small clacking noises as they moved against the hard floor.

Once 30 or so minutes had passed, Chloe had finished the paperwork, and the only light on were the few members left. There were about five or so members in the office most of the lights were out except the manual ones that stayed on all night. Chloe turned off her desk light off and started walking to her car.

Once she reached the parking garage, her phone started to ring. She let it buzz a few times, and then she looked at her phone, unknown number. She answered.

 _"Hello?"_ Asked a voice. It was masculine. Chloe didn't answer.

 _"M-"_ He was interrupted by could hear something shift, as if the phone was moving. _"I know it's you, Chloe Decker. It took me a while to find this number. You have very little friends, don't you?"_ The man's voice was robotic, and it sounded as if she were listening to a recording of a recording. It sounded static.

 _"Though, You made it easier for me. After all... the only person that can make the devil bleed isn't exactly... unnoticed."_

"Who is this?" Chloe was fearful, but she forced herself to sound secure. The shuffling came again, the static was louder.

 _"Well, I know you. And... you've met me before. Though, perhaps childhood memories get forgotten."_

"Who are you?" Chloe sounded more sure than she felt.

 _"As I said, you know me. I know you because..."_ He paused. It seemed to be an hour when he finished.

 _"It's hard to forget a miracle when it happens before your eyes."_

The call ended the second he spoke his last word.

Chloe breathed a deep breath. What did this man know? Why should more be put on her plate? Why-? Thoughts of reason flooded her head.

 _You're crazy._

 _The Devil doesn't exist._

 _You're paranoid._

 _Maybe everything is in your head._

 _Can you hear that? It's your head talking to itself._

 _Who are you, if you can't understand yourself._

 _Your brain finally giving in to what is being told._

 _You are insane. You are the only one who knows._

 _Maybe this is just a long terrible dream._

 _Does the Devil really exist? Or are you believing an "Egotistical Narcissist" now?_

 _What proof is proof if only you can see it?_

 _Hear it?_

 _You are a child with a wild imagination._

 _A child._

 _The child._

 _Trixie..._

"Trixie!" Chloe rushed to her car. She had to get home, and check on her, make sure she was okay. He babysitter was watching her till she returned. She found her car and started it up. The car ride back to her home was stressful. All she could think about was if This man knew about her, or if someone "special" wanted to hurt her. Chloe was so confused. She realized Lucifer would have the answers to her problem. She needed to find him, and she needed answers.

 _But he's the Devil._

 _A monster._

 _Torturer._

 _Liar._

"NO!" Chloe shouted this to herself in her car. She glanced quickly around and saw no one was there. She felt crazy. The Devil, demons, angels, and immortal men. It was all true, and now she has to deal with a man who has apparently known her since childhood? Everything seemed to be falling apart, but all she knew is that she had to speak with Lucifer, or Maze. Someone who she could trust.

 _Can you trust them?_

 _I may not be able to trust them, but I know they have answers._

 _Can you really say that you believe that?_

Chloe realized she was home. She parked her car quickly, and opened the door. She opened it slowly. When she entered the room, what she saw answered all of her questions.

Lucifer was holding Trixie on the couch, he was staring at the TV. He had a remote in his hand, probably turned of the electronic. Trixie seemed fast asleep, and she seemed comfortable. When she took one step in, her foot stepped on the floor and made a small noise.

Lucifer stopped staring at the blank TV. He turned and looked at her.

"Detective. I was wondering when you would get home." Lucifer slowly moved the child from his arms and put her on the couch gently. "I came back here to see you, but it was just the child and the babysitter. I told her I was a friend of yours and the little minx ran up to me. The babysitter went home after that."

He continued talking, and it was probably the only thing keeping Chloe from doing anything rash.

"The child wanted to watch the television. I am mighty impressed with the things children are allowed to watch. You should really pay attention to what she sees." Lucifer smiled as if he was trying to lighten the mood, and it helped a bit.

"Detective, I suppose I should leave now. Your home, and the child seems to no longer want to cling to me like wet clothing anymore."

Chloe couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was scared she say something wrong. She looked at Lucifer in the eyes, and she saw hurt.

"I should get going, Detective. Nights still young, Lux won't take care of itself. And I am dying for a drink." Lucifer started to move towards the door.

But she stopped him.

* * *

Sometimes what you want, is greater than what you fear.

* * *

 **Well, 'sorry' to end that on a cliffhanger.**

 **I have decided that my next update will most likely in two to three weeks. I did write most of this early, and I mean early in the morning. So it may seem a little wacky, but it made sense in my head.**

 **If any of you can answer my question at the top please, PM me, about it, not blow up the reviews with answers.**

 **I also have decided that this most likely won't have more that 10 chapters. It may have more depending, solely, on readers.**

 **Review, tell me what you want, anything term wise that I got wrong, just constructive criticism only please.**

 **Kidding. I really don't care. You can tell me it's bad, don't be crude.**

 **Smell you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing, or just viewing in general.**

 **So I wanted to update faster, but I couldn't really imagine how this scene would go and if the characters are a little OOC, I am sorry. And I was working on a different project as well. A Trollhunter Story, and I had to work with my marching band as well, sorry. I hate making excuses, and I really do feel bad for not updating faster.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Devil's one fear

* * *

Lucifer looked down at the Detective.

Chloe couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was scared she say something wrong. She looked at Lucifer in the eyes, and she saw hurt.

"I should get going, Detective. Nights still young, Lux won't take care of itself. And I am dying for a drink." Lucifer started to move towards the door. He took his hands out of his pockets and started to reach for the door behind her.

But she stopped him. She put her hand on his chest, before he could move much further.

"Detective...?" Lucifer looked at her with curiosity and slight fear.

Chloe didn't know how to respond. So she removed her hand from his chest. "I needed some time to process... and I-"

Lucifer interrupted her. "Detective, I don't know how you feel about me, and if you want me gone I'll never bother you again. I am sorry you found out that way-"

It was Chloe's turn to interrupt him. "Lucifer, I am scared of what this means." She motioned towards the both of them. "But I don't fear you. I told you before you don't scare me."

Lucifer was flabbergasted. "But you were scared before, were you not?"

"Startled and I needed some processing time, but I thought about and I decided to not be scared because if you wanted to hurt me you would have long before now." Chloe said as she hugged him.

"Detective... I- I don't know what to say." Lucifer managed to get out.

"Some things don't have to be said. Just silent acceptance." Chloe smiled at him. "Can we talk somewhere more comfortable, yeah?"

"As you wish, Detective." He gave her a forced smile. He motioned his hand towards the living room. Chloe walked over to Trixie. "I'm going to put her to bed, okay."

Lucifer nodded. Chloe walked over and was about to wake up Trixie.

"Wait, Detective." Chloe turned at his words.

"Don't wake her up. I'll carry her." Before Chloe said anything Lucifer picked her up quietly. He carried her like a princess to her room. Chloe followed Lucifer to the door of Trixie's room. She watched him lay her down on a bed.

"Goodnight, Lucifer..." Trixie mumbled. As she moved to be more comfortable in her bed.

"Goodnight, Child." Lucifer patted her on the shoulder. He turned away from the child and looked at the Detective. Who looked beautiful standing there leaning against the door.

"Well, it seems the Devil isn't as Devilish as he thinks" Chloe quipped.

"Hilarious, Detective. To talking then." Lucifer motioned towards the living room.

"Right."

Chloe sat down on the couch, and Lucifer went to get a drink. "Detective, a drink always makes things better." He poured some wine into a glass. He sauntered over to Chloe. He smiled at her as he handed her a drink.

"Right, well. What do you want to know, Detective?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, What would you like to ask the Devil? Linda asked me how I tortured Hitler. But no, I can't say I'll answer that. Nasty business, torturing."

"Well, I am not going to ask about that."

"You can't say your a little curious." Lucifer tempted.

"No. No." She held up her hand. Lucifer laughed. It was rich, and reminded her of times when she didn't know he was the Devil. "My Detective, but seriously what do you want to know?"

"Can I see it?"

"You'll have to specify. Detective show you what? Would you like to see something naughty?" Lucifer wriggled his eyebrows.

"Lucifer! I am being serious!" Chloe sounded shocked. She calmed herself down. "No seriously, Your face."

"My face, well your looking right at it." Lucifer avoided.

"No. The one you showed me when we were last with Marcus Pierce..." Chloe's voice died off.

"Well then. But I must warn It is-" Lucifer was caught off by Chloe.

"I've already seen it. I'm not scared of it." Chloe reassured him. She grabbed his hand.

"As you wish." He looked at her. He stared into her eyes, beautiful he thought. He will his face to appear. She looked at him, his handsome face turned burned and scarred. His eyes into crimson.

Chloe looked at him with no fear, and she held up her hand and touched it. She felt the burns and scars on his face, but only for a second. Lucifer pulled back from her hand, like he did with the scars on his back.

"Well Detective you becoming a lot of my firsts." Lucifer forced a teasing smile, and Chloe could tell.

"What's wrong, and be serious, Lucifer."

"Well no one has ever touched my face, not even our dear Mazikeen." Lucifer managed. Lucifer took a drink from the wine.

"And here I was thinking I was going to be the one needing that drink." Chloe smiled. She held out her hand again and turned his face towards hers.

"How did this happen?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I did this to myself." Lucifer answered. "As punishment for rebellion against my father. Unintentionally, of course."

"Lucifer, I- "

"It's okay, Detective, I actually got rid of it for a while because of you, but Marcus seems to have managed to bring it out. That was not the way you were meant to find out, and I'm sorry." Lucifer's devil face went away.

"Sorry for what? I got to now a friend better." Chloe held his hand. She looked at him and she saw fear and something else?

"Lucifer... are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine, Detective." Lucifer said. He rubbed her knuckle. "Now it is a little late, I should really get going, and you need sleep." Lucifer stood up and offered her a hand.

Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Detective?"

"I get it you don't want to talk, but at least answer this, why are you afraid?"

"You." Lucifer whispered.

"Me? Why me?"

"You make me vulnerable. Not in the emotional sense, physically. I get hurt when I'm near you. Devil gets burned by fire, that was a first for me." Lucifer stated nonchalantly.

"How do I make you vulnerable?" Chloe asked in genuine curiosity.

"I've got a few ideas, but seriously, love... you need sleep, and we wouldn't want you to go to bed restless wanting answers. Now would we?" Lucifer walked away from her.

"I should get going." Lucifer opened the door outside, and without looking back shut it. Chloe stared at the door for a good few seconds, wanting him to comeback.

Chloe let a breath, and she guessed she should take a shower and change. As she was preparing for the shower, a thought hit her.

 _Well, look who's back. You didn't die after all. That makes one of us._

Chloe stopped. How much truth was in those words? It happened so long ago, but she remembered it so clearly. How much had he truly been hiding from her?

 _"Truth is, I went to Las Vegas And even though it was for a very good reason. And I didn't tell you because last time I went on a Vegas joint there were some unpleasant feelings involved. For both of us. And I didn't want to dredge up any of those again. So I... bluffed. But I've come to realize, bluffing is the same as lying and that's as you know something I never want to do. Especially to you."_

 _He had put a warm hand on her and rubbed softly._

 _"Hello... Someone's been busy." Lucifer went away from the bed, and opened the safe. As he did, Chloe sat up and yawned._

 _"Oh? Perfect timing. You've woken up just in time for your surprise." He held out a small box wrapped in ribbon._

 _"A surprise? What surprise?"  
_

 _"Forgive my tardiness, but I thought it prudent to deliver your gift in private." He sat down on the bed, and handed her the small container._

 _"Thank you." Chloe had told him. He had given her a small smile._

 _She glanced up at him before opening it. She held up what was in it. "Oh."_

 _"It's beautiful."_

 _"Oh, it's-" Lucifer started, but stopped himself._

 _Chloe had a look of confusion on her face. "What is it?"_

 _"Well." He laughed a bit. "It's the bullet. From when you shot me, remember in the warehouse early in out partnership."_

 _Chloe had a look of reminiscence on her face. "Oh... yeah" She nodded her head. "I remember."_

 _"Well, I thought since I never likely penetrate you. I would commemorate the one time you penetrated me." Lucifer explained._

 _Chloe laughed at this. Lucifer laughed along with her._

 _"So, uh, Happy Birthday, Detective."_

 _Chloe held up her arms in gesture for a hug. Lucifer obliged, only slightly reluctant._

And the rest, was history. But what else had he been "Bluffing" to her about?

She thought about it for a moment. "The necklace." She whispered.

Where had she put it? She felt her neck, it wasn't there. What had she done with it?

She thought about it. _She had taken it off, for Pierce._

But where had she put it? She started looking for the jacket that she had worn that evening,when she rode home with Pierce.

She placed her hands it's pockets. Searching for the metal. It wasn't there. Had it fallen out?

No. That necklace might have been a joke, or symbol. She didn't care, she wanted it back.

* * *

Somewhere else in the City of Angels...

"Where would she be?" A voice asked, rich and benevolent.

"Maybe home, with her daughter. My-" He was muffled by the other person.

"Be quiet, you are here to help us find the key. It has to be destroyed, or the prophecy will not be fulfilled. If you don't want to go back to Hell, you will do as I ask." The person that had his hand on the humans mouth whispered into their ear.

The man let go of the human. He stumbled away from the man.

"But, I can't do that to her! She's..." The man on the ground was interrupted by the one standing up.

"I do not care what this human mean's to you. You will help us find her. Or else we can get a more vengeful soul, such as... I don't know, Pierce perhaps?"

"No! That murderer will be no where near her!" The man shouted in anger at the creature who loomed over him.

"Even though you know what we have to do to her?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her in years, decades. And I can't go back there." The man explained.

"Then where will I find Samuel?" The man asked.

"I don't know." The human admitted.

"I called her on one of those, "Phones" as you called them, Now where is the miracle?" The creature hissed.

"The phone number you called, belonged to the department I used to work for." The human finally let out.

"Where is this department?"

"It's the LAPD you can find a department in any county. I don't know which one it was, though."

"Fine, you have been useful, human. But's its a shame I have to do this to your daughter, John Decker."

"I just can't go back there." The man whispered. "You know what's it's like there, you sent your brother there."

"Do not remind me! Samuel forced my hand. My Father didn't want to send him there, but he was blinded by love. The prophecy will be fulfilled, we need to find the Key and destroy it, or her."

"Do what you must, Michael." He spoke the name with hate. "Just lock that Devil away, and back into Hell where he belongs, so Revelations can begin."

Michael despite his heavenly appearance had a wicked smile. "No, Revelations has already begun."

* * *

 **Okay, I know that is a really short chapter after a long update, but I have already started on chapter 4, and it's going to be extra long. I am hoping for 5,000 words minimum.**

 **Review, tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I promised I would update faster, and last chapter was short, I get that, so this one is longer. The update wasn't as fast as I hoped it would be, I am still adjusting to my new school. Its a bit big compared to my last one.**

 **Who's looking forward to school, and work starting? Woot... Woot...**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Secrets of an Angel

* * *

Chloe let Lucifer leave her home with no words.

* * *

Lucifer stumbled into LUX. He was relieved and confused at the same time. He had to let them out, he had put on a brave face with the Detective. They were hurting him, even though they were healing they were healing slowly. He let out his majestic wings with one large grunt. Most of the bleeding stopped a long time ago, but they were still sore.

His wings fell to the ground, hanging loosely from his body. There was still dry blood staining the pure color of them, he grabbed a drink from behind the bar, and poured himself a large glass. The Detective wasn't scared, she even touched his face.

 _She touched him._

His face, that struck fear into every single human with warm blood. Every person who believed in the afterlife, or death in general. Everyone would run away, but she stayed. She didn't run from him. Lucifer was baffled with the with what the Detective left in front of him. She was truly good. Humans whom he thought he could understand better than anyone, their desires wants, but they still continued to amaze him. Linda, Ella, Chloe, and even Detective Douche. Linda accepted him, Ella attracted the Angel of Death herself, Chloe the Miracle who still despite what he had done or did still accepted him, and Daniel the first human he saw resist the Blade of Death.

Humans confused him, despite being simple creatures his Father filled them with such complexity. Why did they have to be so... so... _perplexing._

"What the hell did you do?!" Maze asked him as she walked to the bar. "I have never seen those wings so bloodied since..."

"Since I first cut them off?" Lucifer finished. He held up his drink, and felt the liquid pour down his throat. He turned to the Demon, "I was trying to protect the Detective from Pierce, and got caught in the crossfire."

"Lucifer, what did you do, there are more than a hundred bullets poking holes in those wings right now." Maze demanded. She held up her hand in emphasis.

"I might of protected the Detective from a few hundred bullets." Lucifer answered as he set down his glass.

"Lucifer! You are not bulletproof with her, why would you?" Maze crossed her arms.

"Because, Maze! I..." Lucifer faltered. He was raised his glass to drink again, but something stopped him. He set the drink down, and studied the alcoholic beverage. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. And Pierce was more than will to." He set the glass of alcohol, and started walking away from the bar.

"Does she know?" Maze asked quietly.

"About what?" Lucifer turned around, instead of taking a step onto the Italian marble.

"Does she know about us?" Maze said louder.

"..." Lucifer stayed quiet. He sighed. "Yes."

"That's two people, Lucifer! Two people that I care about, and you tell them about us without telling me." Maze seemed infuriated by his actions.

"I apologize, and can I show you why." Lucifer started to walk towards her slowly, his leather shoes lightly tapping the ground. As he slowly, started walking to her, his face started burning and morphing into the face he received as punishment. His eyes turned into a fiery crimson. His hair, burning up from the transformation. His whole body turning into a walking burnt corpse, covered in deep red scars. He stopped short about 3 yards from her.

Maze stared, her mouth opened slightly in surprised. She unfolded her arms, and they fell to her sides. "How...?"

"It's because I deserve it. I killed a man." He bluntly stated.

"That shouldn't happen though. You shouldn't feel guilty for that, you killed Cain the first murderer, and probably hundreds more. Why do you feel guilty you saved the Detectives's life?" Maze asked him her anger subsided.

"Here's the problem Maze. I don't feel guilty, I don't feel anything towards Pierce's death. No anger, no guilt, and definitely no sorrow for that man. But yet I still have this face." Lucifer told her nonchalantly.

"Then why...?"

"I don't know Maze. I felt guilty towards Uriel's death, and I couldn't feel any less for Pierce, but apparently I do. Or at least I am supernaturally screwed by someone up on high." He turned his back on her. "I need a change in clothes, and maybe some sleep."

X

Lucifer strolled into the bathroom, and undressed himself. He felt the clothes fall off of him. Lucifer looked at himself in the reflective glass, and willed his face to return. All of the scars returned, the burnt face. His eyes as crimson, as a blazing fire. A Devil.

He thought about everything people had told him through the centuries. All of them were close to monster, demon, or evil. Could he be a good man?

But what good man, looks... broken?

He turned his face back human. He thought about his face, before he was cast out of Heaven. He remembered being handsome, the very definition of beautiful. The brightest of all Gods angels. Angel turned Devil. Lucifer remembered the day his father cast him out, the pain he felt. His father had put humans before his own children, and Lucifer had confronted him about it, and his father was angry for being _Jealous._

Despite how much he hated his father, all he had wanted was his father's attention. To be thrown out for wanted to be seen by his Father, Lucifer hated him for that. Lucifer had an epiphany. He deserved it, he was the first Angel to feel anger, jealousy, or even hate towards humans. Angels were perfect, he wasn't.

Lucifer started thinking, everything that doesn't love or worship his father, gets sent to Hell. Tossed in the the Trash because they don't work. Lucifer thought, _Is that why he tossed me out, because I don't work?_

Lucifer gazed upon the mirror, and started to laugh. It was stupid to think about it. He hated his father.

He chuckled. He was tired.

* * *

"What is this place?"

"It's the place I used to work. The LAPD, a place where humans punish criminals." John Decker explained as he searched Chloe's desk. He picked up a turned over photograph, and looked at it. In the photo, he saw a small Girl, he figured as Chloe's daughter, and he saw Chloe. He smiled at the picture, and he held up a hand to touch the picture.

"That's ludicrous. Hell does that just fine." Michael stated.

John set the photo down on it's face. "But humans don't know about Hell, so they-"

"Strive to closer to true justice that my father created. Humans are such ridiculous creatures, trying to be greater, to be perfect, when all they do is mess up. How my father ever saw these creatures worth his time is beyond me." Michael laughed, he slapped a hand down on his pants.

"But yet my daughter scares you?" John asked the angel from high heaven.

"Yes, she is the miracle, that can harm the Devil, just what we need to lock him in Hell for a millennia, fulfilling Revelations. She is the key to his lock. Take the Key away, he will be locked away forever." Michael admitted. "Amenadiel is against this plan so is Azrael. But my brothers agreed to keep them... away for this to work. Lucifer put forth in motion Revelations when he left Hell. Though Revelations say he escapes after a thousand years, due to the Key. No more Key..."

"No more Devil."

"For the rest of eternity, stuck in the prison that he once ruled. The irony. I cannot wait. This is where the Key works, as you put it?" Michael asked the human.

"Look I don't want you to hurt her, she's my daughter, but I don't want to go back to Hell."

"So you will help me on my righteous quest, yes?"

"Look, do what yo must, but don't hurt my daughter, and leave my-" The word sounded thrilling to say. "My granddaughter stays out of this."

"Do you think me so cruel to hurt a child?" Michael asked with genuine hurt. "I would never. Angels cannot hurt any human who doesn't truly know good and bad. Innocent creatures are the one thing we are forbidden to hurt including humans. Humans who purposefully sin, are those to be punished. Most humans loose their innocence once they are older than a decade. Then we can hurt them, but t even then."

Michael seemed infuriated that this human would think of him as cruel, a servant of the Lord? He didn't want to hurt humans, but the Key was no human. A creation designed to hurt his family. Even if it was his treacherous brother. Keeping him locked in Hell would be better, than see him get hurt or killed by a "Miracle."

"So you won't hurt them?"

"I will not hurt your family, I just need to remove the human's Miracle side, by killing her, and then taking it back to Heaven with me, and Chloe will be human again." I will not hurt her. I will simply stop her heart, and destroy the Miracle so I can lock my brother away, without him ever escaping again. No harm done to any human." Michael explained.

"You promise?"

"An angel's word is sacred." Michael assured the human. _I cannot tell this man that her entire soul, mind, and body must be destroyed. The Key must be destroyed, by my righteous hand._

The Angel smiled at the man warmly. _This man is a nuisance, I can finally rid him once this is all over. He can go back to his Hell once this is over._

The angel looked around in the precinct. Humans are strange creatures. How is father put them above angels puzzled Michael. But is that's what his father wishes then that was what what would happen. Michael's brother Gabriel had always been God's Messenger, although Gabe always sugar coated everything to the humans, and Michael was tired of it. It was time Michael took things into his own hands, and finally be rid of the thing claiming to be Lucifer. He hated his brother for being the favorite and then throwing it away.

Michael watched over the human as he shuffled through some papers. There were odd symbols all over it. "What are those small characters on that piece of parchment?"

"It's not parchment it's paper, and its called English. Did you ever learn how to read?"

Michael was offended. of course he knew how to read! "I can read. I can read Latin, Hebrew, and Samaritan. What is this, English?"

John Decker cackled. "So the high and mighty angel can't read English."

"I haven't been down to Earth in a while... apparently." Michael muttered.

"Well, I guess that's true, the toga isn't really cutting it."

"It's not a toga it's a kethoneth." Michael explained.

"Alright."

John went back to the desk. He turned on the computer, and typed in the password. "They must have changed it. I'll need to access their information room."

"Where is it?"

"I believe it's in the basement, but that may have changed. Obviously."

"Lead the way."

John ed Michael down some stairs, and into a dark hall Michael's wings provided just enough light for John to see where he was going. He found he information room, but their was a keypad on the door preventing him from entering. "Dammit."

"What is wrong?"

"I can't get through the door cause it's locked." John stated.

"Move aside." Michael placed his hand on the door, and whispered something. He typed in the password, and the door opened.

"How did you do that?" John asked in awe.

"I can see the past of humans, and I saw the many officers enter the pass code."

John made a questioning face. "Okay."

Michael and John entered a dark room. John flicked on the one or two light bulbs on the ceiling. "By the looks of it they haven't updated some of these files." John started walking down the aisles of files filled to the brim with paper, and information.

"So what are we looking for?" Michael questioned as they walked down a row of files, and cabinets.

"The force's personal files." John was scanning the force's cabinets for the information he needed. "If I can find my daughter's I can find out where she lives, health problems, or anything else I need to concern myself with." John explained to the holy creature. John started looking into a black cabinet.

"Decker, Decker, Decker. Ah!" John pulled out a file case, a tad large. These are all the cases she's solved in her career." John said pleased with himself.

"And How does this help us?" Michael asked the human.

"Her personal file is in here to. Everything the police have on her is here." John told Michael, as he scanned the file. John looked through the file for a long while.

"Aha!"

"What?"

"I know where she lives." John Decker finally stated.

"Where?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes." John Decker answered with slight annoyance. He was about to knock on the door, as he realized what time it was. He glanced a his watch and it stated 01:43. "She and her daughter are most likely asleep."

"Then we will have to be quiet." Michael answered. Michael pushed John away from the entrance, placed his hand on the knob. He whispered something not audible to human ears, and opened the door. The door slid open soundlessly, and Michael put a graceful foot in.

"Is this what a human home looks like these days?" Michael inquired, as the last time he had been here was a millennia ago.

"Yes." John breathed. He stepped into the home, and shut the door. The door shut with a quiet thump, but it shook the room slightly.

"Silence, you imbecile." Michael hissed. He continued walking into the home. "I will look for the Key. You will make sure the Child does not wake."

Michael left the human in the opening area alone. John sighed. He never wanted to do this to Chloe, though he feared Hell more than anything. It was the same Nightmare over and over. He was torn between his daughter and his fears. John wondered round the area for a while, though his curiosity won. He opened the entrance to the child's room, and gazed upon Trixie sleeping. She was a small angel, he knew that if he did this there was a possibility that Trixie may never have a Mother again. Even though Michael had assured them that Chloe would not be killed, forever.

But he didn't trust Michael's words. He had a gut feeling that Michael was hiding something from him. He left the room, burdened by guilt and decided to find Michael. JOhn found Michael halted at a mirror in the bathroom.

"What is this called?" Michael seemed fascinated by the glass. "Is this what I look like?"

"Yes, and that is called a Mirror."

"Fascinating. Father never let's us look upon ourselves. I believe Lucifer was the cause of it." Michael touched his face in different ways. I feel strangely dissatisfied, do you know why?"

"No." John said bluntly. John opened one of the doors near the bathroom, leaving Michael. He found himself in a bedroom. It was dark, and John couldn't see much. He walked up to the bed, and looked upon Chloe sleeping peacefully. "Monkey..."

John wanted to touch his daughter's face, hold her again. She had grown to be a find woman, with a beautiful daughter. He was so proud. He wanted to wake her and tell her to run away. He couldn't do this. No "Heaven" was worth harming his daughter, or his granddaughter. John realized how much Chloe meant to him. Before he was riddled with fear and guilt. Now he knew he couldn't do this to her.

 _But how would he get Michael away from her?_

John left the room, but left the door open not to make Michael suspicious.

"Is the key in there?" Michael asked the human.

"No, she must be staying somewhere else." John lied.

"Seems that way." Michael finally tore his eyes away from the mirror. "It seems we will have to find her a different day."

Michael walked out of the bathroom and strolled away from the Master bedroom. Michael was at the door, and about to leave, with John following quietly behind, but a small voice stopped them.

"Who are you?"

John halted. He turned around slowly, and saw Beatrice rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Trixie." John mustered nervously.

Michael turned around, and placed a stern hand on John's shoulder. He whispered very quietly careful not to let Trixie hear. "Now what Mother leaves their child alone at home, during the night? Hmmm?"

"You shouldn't be here unless Mommy invited you, and if she did she would have told me."

"Little one." Michael stepped forward, and leaned down to be at the child's height. "I am your family's guardian angel, and I have been watching over your family. Now where is your mother?"

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Trixie told him, only slightly backing away.

"I can prove it." Michael soothed.

"Prove it." Trixie said with a smile. John wished that Trixie wasn't so trusting, but that was what made her innocent.

Michael stood at his full height, and let his golden wings out. They stretched across the room knocking a cup over on the coffee table. It fell with a clang on the floor.

"Cool!" Trixie seemed infatuated with the bright wings. "Can I touch them?"

"Yes, little one."

Trixie stroked the feathers on the heavenly creature before her. John stayed quiet, hoping that Chloe would stay in her room asleep.

Michael seemed to enjoy having the small child stroke his wings. "Now, little one you must be getting to bed, as it is late."

"Aww, but I get to see your wings."

"Sleep." Michael put a hand to the small human's head and put her to sleep. He caught her before she fell to the ground. Michael put his glorious wings away, and the room darkened. Michael turn to John, and told him, "I will put this one to bed, and then we will find the key."

"Freeze! LAPD!"A blinding light came from the direction of the voice.

* * *

 **That's the end. Hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So that was decently fun to right the previous chapter. I apologize for slow updates, but I said in the first chapter I wanted to take this slow so ideas would come to my head more smoothly.**

 **I been getting involved with too many things, right now and this story is pretty low on my totem pole of importance. Sorry.**

 **Also this chapter has some darker themes so be warned.**

 **Now that we are done with apologies onward!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Come high Heaven or Hell

* * *

Lucifer was in a dark hall with jagged walls. It was hot, and white ash was around him. He was in a ripped white button up shirt. He pants were charred, and all he saw were the dark halls dimly lit by the Hellfire.

He was in Hell. How did he get here? He wandered around the Labyrinth.

He could the screams of people trying to escape their prisons of eternity. He could see demons going door to door torturing them. They were creations of Hell to help Lucifer maintain all of the dead. Demons were his servants, that obeyed him without words. The Demons were scared of him, and that fear was what made them do as he commanded.

He could see the torches along the dark halls, it felt as if he were wandering forever. Never reaching a destination. Something bright caught his attention, a golden hair. It fell in his hand. He looked up and saw the Detective.

"What are you doing down here? You don't belong here." Lucifer asked.

She didn't speak, she only turned and ran from him. He could her her clear laugh echo through the darkness.

"No! Wait!" Lucifer sprinted after her. He followed her through Hell. He chased her following her, never loosing sight of her. She stopped in a dark hall with no prison cells. It was a dark cavern with only fire lighting it. She turned back at him and smiled. She started to turn to ash. The wind blew the ash away.

"Detective!" But the time he reached her she had turned to white ash and disappeared. He could feel the ash tickle his fingertips. A dark hall whispered to him and tempted him to enter. Lucifer started to walk down the empty corridor. Small fear gripped his heart, it felt as if there an iron hand gripped his heart and never let go.

Lucifer finally stumbled on two large gates, and there were chains dangling from the sides, burned and tormented faces decorating the jagged doors. Lucifer pressed a hand to the door, and they slowly opened. Not a sound escaped, and small curls of shadow escaped from the doors.

The center of Hell, the throne room. He shoved the doors open, and he saw his throne. The throne was tall, almost three stories tall. The Dark chair was decorated in red velvet. The rims of the throne was encrusted in dark silver, and the chair was decorated in Ruby, Emerald, Sapphires, and Onyx. There were animal pelts comforting the throne. The pillars that led to it were white and black marble accented with gold. The walls decorated in paintings of tormented souls. There was a deep blood red carpet leading to the intimidating throne. The Hellfire burned along the walls. There was white ash falling from the ceiling of the hall. There was no one on the throne. Empty and as he walked to the throne, he could see darkness seeping from the Throne, and starting to engulf him. He turned back to the Doors of the Throne, and he saw the Detective.

"Detective!" He called out, he tried to turn and go to her, though Hell would not let him. The shadows curled around him, distancing him from her. "No!"

He saw the Detective turn away from him. Lucifer could see her walking away from him. He could see her slip away from him, and he saw the last of her golden hair slip behind the doors, and the doors slammed shut.

Lucifer turned back to the Throne, and he could see himself sitting upon it, charred and smiling. Lucifer could see chains slipping onto he legs and arms dragging him towards the chair he since loathed.

He let out his angels wings in attempt to fly away, but they started burning. He could the heat of Hell burning the Holy wings. Lucifer yelled out in pain. Hell was locking him away, he would rule Hell in chains forced to be trapped in the Kingdom he once ruled.

Everything was dragging him towards the Fate he was cursed with since the beginning of time. He would locked in hell for Millennia, Lucifer could feel himself reaching for something. A weapon, a person, and Key anything that could let him out, but nothing came.

No Key came to unlock him, it abandoned him. Cages and Chains wrapped around him as if he were doused in ice cold water. With each second of being abandoned the tightly the embrace was.

He was alone once more.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Lucifer woke with a start. His eyes were awake and alert, cold tears had escaped from his eyes. He could feel cold sweat up and down his entire torso. He noticed his hand was reached out as if grabbing something. Lucifer noticed this and placed it down slowly on the velvety bed. Something fiery and cold burned in his gut, something was wrong, but what? It felt as if he stomach twisted and churned. A sudden wave of hatred flooded him, he hadn't felt this since Michael slammed the Gates of Heaven on him so long ago. He tried standing, but this time instead of his stomach twisting he felt his heart contract. It was painful, it felt as if someone had taken their hand and tried squeezing the blood out of it.

Lucifer gasped from the feeling. What was this? What was happening to him? Lucifer looked around to see if Maze was playing a cruel joke on him or something. No one was in the apartment, but the Devil. He suddenly realized how alone he was. He glanced at the clock on the Assyrian wall. It was 02:03 a.m.

It was a nightmare. He looked down at his hands they were shaking and trembling. He hadn't trembled this bad since he spent his first night in Hell.

He tried to stand his bed, but he was hit with a massive headache, and felt as if he might pass out. He grasped his head and rubbed his temples.

Lucifer glanced at his phone on the bedside. It had lit up with a text from the Detective. He started to read.

 _"Lucifer please come over, there is someone here."_

Lucifer stared at the phone. He grabbed some pants, from the floor and ran to the balcony. He didn't care if he was tired, he didn't care if he wasn't fashionable, he just had to get to her. Was that was he was feeling? He slipped on the pants as he ran. He let out his wings, and jumped into the sky with few stars lighting it.

* * *

"Freeze! LAPD!" A blinding light shown on Michael and John.

John Decker didn't want to turn around, but he wanted to turn around desperately. He wanted to see his daughter after all this time, but he new that if he did he'd feel guilty.

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded. She held up her gun, and aimed it at the man. The two men, were at the front of the door. One of the men wasn't facing her, and the other was surprised. The one that was looking at her was taller than the other, he seemed relieved when he saw her.

The man facing her spoke. "The Key..."

"The what?" Chloe flashed the light on the Man that spoke.

The man started to walk towards her. He had a smug face, and he was stupid for showing it to her.

"Don't Move." Chloe stated sounded more confident than she felt. "Trixie, baby come here."

"No." The the one facing her told her. The tall one placed a hand on Trixie's shoulder.

"It's okay mommy, he's our guardian angel. He showed me his wings and everything." Trixe explained as she looked up at the angel. She let out bright smile at Michael.

"Step away from him Trixie. He's a stranger see?" Chloe told, her voice only wavering a little.

"Oh, I am not a stranger. I have watched over you for some time Chloe Decker. I have come to save you from a dangerous man. My name is Michael." He held out a hand. His hand stayed there for a few seconds, but he finally removed it, but his smile ever faded from his perfect face.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked, though it was more of a demand.

"As I stated before I want nothing more than to help you." Michael said, he sounded like an Ad from a crappy commercial. "But my associate and I need you to come with us. And to make sure you do, I will not return your daughter until you do."

John finally turned around at this he fist had been bleeding from how hard he was pressing his fingernails into his palms. He had been gritting his teeth trying not to say anything, but Michael had taken it too far.

"You said you wouldn't her." John nearly screamed at the Angel.

"And I'm not. I would never hurt an innocent creature. I am forbidden to." Michael finally stated. "But I believe it is my cue to leave."

Michael let his golden wings out, and objects around them crashed to the ground from the sudden force. Michael wrapped his massive wings around the child.

"Mommy!" Trixie screamed as she held out a small hand in attempt to reach the woman.

Michael started to fly, and he crashed out of the door, leaving John with his daughter.

Chloe stood motionless, she turned her anger on the other silhouette. But she finally got a goo look on the man standing there.

The man faced her, and looked at her. He looked at her blue eyes and golden hair.

Chloe looked at the man, his hair was short, and he had a square face. His eyes seemed very aged to to stress. But the realization hit her.

"Dad?"

"Hi, Monkey."

* * *

Lucifer flew to Chloe's home. He could feel the wind snapping at his hair. His wings pressed hard against the wind. Despite his wings not yet being fully healed, he still pressed on. He was close enough, to her house. He heard a sharp scream.

"Mommy!" It was Beatrice. He could hear her cry of help, and he rushed. He landed at the door and barged in. He sheathed his wings to grant easier access to inside the house. The door fell to the ground with a loud crash. All he saw was Chloe and a man standing next to her.

Lucifer didn't know who this man was, he grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into the ground with such force a few pictures fell of the walls. He held him there with his forearm. John gasped from the forced and struggle against Lucifer's grip. Lucifer eyes shone with anger, they flashed red for only John to see.

"Lucifer!"

"Stay back, Detective!" Lucifer shouted over his shoulder. He turned his head back to the struggling, weak man underneath him. Rage dripped fro his voice, "Who are you?"

The man struggled, "I'm trying to...hrrggh."

"Speak before I snap the chords in your neck." Lucifer threatened.

"Lucifer, stop! That's my father!" Chloe shouted at Lucifer, as she ran to the man in his steely hands.

Lucifer Let go immediately as if the man had burned him.

"As I was saying..." Started John, rubbing his neck as he stood up. "I want to help you."

Chloe helped him off of the ground. "How is this possible?"

"I was chosen by Michael-"

He was interrupted by a sharp feather at his neck. "That's all I need to hear, Detective. This man may be your father, but if he is involved with Michael he has no good intentions."

"I was chosen by Michael to find Chloe." John said again. His hands were raised in surrender, "But I swear to you I didn't want to do it. Michael tempted and threatened me to help him. I had no choice."

"You did have a choice," Lucifer almost growled. "You are on Earth, even if you were threatened you have the choice not to help my brother, who wants to murder the Detective! What did he offer you? Premium experience of the Silver City, a few more years on Earth, or a chance to indulge on some deep dark sins?"

"Lucifer!" Chloe grabbed his arm in attempt to move it, but the Angel's grip did not waver.

"He offered to let me live and never go back to Hell that I'd get to go the Silver City." John yelled at the celestial creature. He voice turned to a whisper. "He said if I didn't help find Chloe he would send me back. You know what it's like down there don't you?"

Lucifer faltered. "Why were you in Hell in the first place? What atrocity did you commit to get there?"

"I made some deals with thugs in exchange for that I keep them out of Jail, they give me names and places of higher ups." John explained.

"No, you wouldn't go to Hell for that." Lucifer stated. Furiously, "Now what did you do?!"

"I did some things I'm not proud of and it landed me in Hell. We have more pressing matters like my grand-daughter." John answered.

"We will settle this later."Lucifer snarled. He turned away from the man and walked towards the door. He picked it up from the ground and placed it in the door way.

"If your your alive for later." John barely whispered it, hardly audible, "If your even alive for later."

* * *

After, a while Lucifer finally settled down. He sat at the counter of Chloe's kitchen far away from her father. Chloe started asking her father questions as he sat on the couch.

"How are you even here?"

"I told you Michael needed my help to find you." John explained. "You may have grown to be an outstanding woman, but you are still My Little Monkey."

"I just can't believe your here." Chloe claimed as she hugged him. Chloe smelt him for a second and he smelt of ash.

"I'm so proud of you." John whispered in her ear. He let go of her ending their embrace.

"I just wish Trixie were here to see you." Chloe sighed. Worry was poorly hidden in her voice.

"We'll find her, Monkey. I know it." John assured her.

Chloe steeled herself and finally she asked, "Do you know where that _thing_ took Trixie?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But he said something about Revelations."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked and was answered almost immediately.

Lucifer hears dulled their conversation from that point on. He knew what Michael was planning. He didn't know how or when, but Lucifer knew what Michael's end goal was. Lucifer looked at the Detective, despite he outside demeanor he could tel she was worried. He knew enough to see that. Lucifer watched her talk to her father, there was a sadness and joy in her eyes. Her father unsettled him, giving him a vibe he had not felt in a long while. Perhaps it was the tint of Hell on John that unsettled him. It was if Hell was reminding him where he belonged.

Lucifer felt a small tear escape. A small cry of help. A slight exposure of pain. A tint of sadness. It was cold and unwanted. After, this was all over... would he... would he be wanted anymore? The Detective would have her daughter, her father, and her mother. Her family would be complete again. Where would he be?

Revelations. The End with a prophecy to prove it, saying he would be locked in Hell for a millennia then be allowed out to be destroyed by the man that made him. Creating new Earth, where there would be no Hell or Devil anymore. All tossed in the garbage bin-

"Lucifer?" Chloe had placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Lucifer turned towards her, hints of his tear were still there. Chloe placed her hand on his cheek, and used her thumb to wipe the liquid away. Lucifer leaned into her hand, despite being calloused from work it was still warm and soft.

"It's nothing, Detective." Lucifer gave her a plastic smile. He placed his hand on hers and removed her hand from his cheek. He stood up tall and straightened his shirt.

"I'll go look for the child. I have an idea or two where she is." He turned away from her his back facing her. He never looked back. He walked outside of the door of her home and raised his wings high. There were remnants of dry blood speckled everywhere on the wings, unable to be hidden.

"Lucifer...?"

"I'll take to the skies, and I'll call you if I find Michael." He launched himself into the air leaving a small white feather behind. She picked it up. It was soft and felt like a cloud on her hand. She turned the feather over. There were small drops of blood on the back.

Worry filled her. It was almost a prayer. "Find her, please."

* * *

 **That's it sorry it took so long, I have been swamped with schoolwork and other things have been filling my plate. I tried to make this chapter interesting, and I promise next chapter there will be action.**

 **Smell you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, welcome back, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **So I had major writers block, because I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to finish.**

 **And let the story continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** What has two wings and broken heart?

* * *

Chloe was left to her own devices, after Lucifer left. Anxiety gripped at her for her daughter. Her father stood behind her, and he reached a hand out for her. "I am sorry, Monkey. I didn't know this would happen."

"No, you did know." Chloe answered not facing him, but there was no anger in her voice, simply a certain sadness that couldn't be described. "But, I know you want to do something to help."

"Yes. Please." John spoke earnestly. "Monkey, I- "

"Please, save any apologies. Trixie is all that matters. Help me find her." Chloe informed as she turned to face her father.

"Okay, where do we start?"

* * *

Lucifer stormed through the sky, the wind fighting his movement. Everything around him seemed like a blur, the city lights and stars seemed like small flashes in his peripherals. He urged himself to go faster, with fear and adrenaline powering him. He was angry as well, but for some reason it wasn't his most powerful emotion at the time. For some reason fear was his most powerful feeling, but he wasn't scared for himself. He felt dread at the fact that Trixie was in danger. He pushes d the thought away, for he shouldn't be caring about anyone much less a child.

He finally stopped, for he could no longer sense Michael presence. He closed his eyes and focused, though all he could hear were the sounds of vehicles and the simple noise of Los Angeles.

He couldn't sense Michael.

"NO!"

Lucifer growled in frustration. Terror and Rage battled in his heart. He had to find the child. But he stopped. He float there and listened to the people of Los Angeles.

 _"Give me your money now!"_

 _"Why don't we get out of here and have some fun?"_

 _"You bastard! How could you?!" SMACK_

 _"And then we can close the deal?"_

 _"Where the hell is he? Dammit!"_

 _"Go to sleep now child. The Lightbringer will come."_

THERE!

Lucifer sped away towards that arrogant voice. He kept listening for it.

"Sleep well, Revelations can commence."

Lucifer landed down on the ground, the concrete rough against his bare feet. The outside wind felt cold against is chest. Michael was there, his golden wings held out with confidence. His back was turned to Lucifer, and Trixie was no where to be seen. This flared anxiety and terror down his spine.

"Where is Tri-"

Michael interrupted. "My brother... What has two wings and _a broken heart?"_

Lucifer ignored his comment. Worry seeped into his voice. "Where is the child?"

Michael turned around there were tears in eyes. The child was in his arms bridal style. Trixie was asleep, as if nothing had occurred this night. Michael laid the child down on the grown careful not to wake her up. He pulled off his _kethoneth_ that he had been wearing, and laid it upon the child.

"I have seen the glimpses of the future, and I see how this fight will end. You body on the ground limp and lifeless." Michael stated, gloom in his eyes. His voice neither cold or warm, it was an eerie neutral.

"Very funny, though your not Uriel. Now where is the child?" Lucifer demanded. His voice now regaining all of its confidence.

"I suppose. Uriel was about patterns and predicting the future, but I must ask, what has become of our little brother?" Michael taunted.

Lucifer charged. Rage consumed him. Something snapped inside. As he reached Michael, Michael disappeared.

"Well aren't you an angry one?" Michael quipped. Lucifer looked up and there Michael was in all of his glory, golden wings outstretched.

Lucifer let his own wongs out. Most of the wounds had healed from his fight wirh Piercd. Lucifer took flight and went after Michael.

Michael was prepared, and he launched himself after the Devil with wings. Michael overpowered him. His wings being in their prime, Michael managed to slam Lucifer down onto the concrete. Cracks appeared from the impact. Lucifer yelled out from the impact.

"Aaargh!"

Michael hands were on Lucifers shoulders. Pushing him further into the ground. Lucifer coughed from the wond being knocked out of him.

"Your weak, Lucifer. You were foolish to fight me in this state." Michael stood up, and backed away from Lucifer.

Lucifer stood, his wings hanging loosely from his back.

"Your wings are broken, Lucifer." Michael informed him.

"So? If you haven't noticed, I can do enough on the ground!" Lucifer launched off the ground and threw a deadly right hook that could have killed a mortal in an instant.

Michael spit up blood, his teeth red as he spoke. "Arrogant as always brother, its a shame you don' t come down more often. Because maybe then you'll see you feet fly from under you!"

Michael kicked out his foot and swept it. Lucifer fell backwards on to his broken wings, earning Michael a grunt. Lucifer was swift in reaction though. He grabbed Michael neck and slammed him into the ground. Lucifer held his hand on Michael's neck, and held his arm up and brought down a crushing punch that could shatter stone.

Lucifer raises his fist again to hit Michael and it stops short as Michael speaks, "There is an alternative."

"Speak Louder." Lucifer hissed.

Michael struggled to speak, "A- an alternative... where- where the miracle doesn't die."

Lucifer laughed. "Well aren't you the egotistical one, believing that you can make things up and to think that I'm vacuous enough to believe you!"

"Then the Detective can die and she won't go to heaven for being afflicted with you!" Michael laughed smugly. He smiled.

Lucifer pushed harder into Michael's neck. Michael lost his smile.

"Then what is it?" Lucifer demanded. His voice seething with rage.

"I can't tell you!" Michael cried out. He spoke with genuine fear and concern. "I'd never forgive myself if I used the alternative method!"

Lucifer eyes were steadfast as he spoke. His words were clear and stubborn, "I do not care."

Michael stammered, "Bu- But, Brother, I know you wouldn't do it." He raised his hand in an futile effort to keep his younger brother away.

Lucifer's chest met his hand. Anger seethed out of his voice, eyes wild. "Try me."

"But-"

"TELL ME!" Lucifer grabbed Michael shirt and raised him high. Michael's body limp from injuries. His voice was barely audible, out of of fear for Lucifer or Himself. "Your death."

Lucifer let go of Michael and let his weak body fall to the hard ground. He landed with a small thump. Lucifer turned away from Michael. He shut his eyes contemplating. His back facing Michael, the warehouse doors open, and he was able to see Los Angeles' night sky. Lucifer turned towards Michael and opened his eyes. He nodded and let his head hang low.

"Come brother," Michael held out a hand. Lucifer walked forward, his wings lazily drooping on his shoulder. He hesitated before firmly grabbing Michael's hand.

"Lucifer, my heart aches for you." Michael hugged him as he spoke softly. He hesitated, and closed his eyes. "But you wanted an alternative."

Michael plunged his hand into Lucifer's chest. "The only other way to stop Revelations."

Lucifer yelled out at the feeling and gripped Michael's hand as if it were his lifeline. He felt his heart beat in Michael's hands. They say death has cold cold hands, but Azrael's hands were much warmer. Lucifer looked up at his brother, who had tears falling from his eyes. "I am truly sorry brother, perhaps you can forgive me."

After a solid moment between Michael and Lucifer, with blue eyes on red eyes, he turned away from his brother.

Michael's hand _constricted._

His grip on Michael's forearm weakened. His hand fell loosely to his side.

Everything was hurt, everything was dark, everything was cold.

Everything was silent.

* * *

"Was there anyplace that Michael had any interest in?" Chloe questioned her father sitting a few feet away from her on the couch, as she sat on a glass coffee table.

"No. I don't believe so, he was interested in one thing, something about starting Revelations and finding Lucifer." John Decker answered honestly.

"I see. What about-" She interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Decker!"

'Maze?!" Chloe stood in surprise. Chloe took in Maze's image there were slight bruising and cuts on her face and body. "What happened to you?"

"Decker, we have to find Lucifer!" Maze shouted in alarm completely ignoring Chloe's question.

"I know, that's what me and my... my father are trying to figure out." She motioned towards John in front of her, who turned to look at Maze.

"Demon!" John tripped back stunned.

"Yes, we have established that, Daddy Decker. But we must find Lucifer." Maze informed in hurry and worry.

Chloe noticed this. "Maze what's wrong?"

She walked towards Maze and placed a hand on her arm. "Lucifer went after Michael."

"Yes, we know that, Maze. But why-"

"Because Michael is the only angel capable of killing Lucifer without my demon blades!" Maze let out in a rush. She let out a deep breath.

Maze started talking in quick succession. "After I left Linda, I did some hunting. I went to the scene where Pierce was murdered, and my blade wasn't there, but that didn't matter. There was a feather there, and it wasn't white. It was golden. Michael was here, and I knew he was after Lucifer. But I couldn't find Lucifer. I tried Lux, but it was abandoned. So I cam here."

A silence fell over them.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

 _6..._

Chloe broke it. "How can we find him?"

John spoke. "Michael would need someplace secluded, away from prying eyes so he could deal with Lucifer without human intervention."

"So that would mean warehouses or abandoned properties." Chloe continued. She put her hands to her temples and slightly rubbed them.

A phone buzzed.

"Chloe..." Maze spoke softly.

"What?" Chloe looked at Maze, but she simply held up a phone. There was an explosion at a power plant.

"Let me show you the rest." Maze continued her voice only shaking slightly, but did not go unnoticed by the Deckers.

"This early morning approximately 4am, Gunwell power plant exploded, and authorities say that they do not know the cause, and the power plant is still on fire. They have informed us that the plant is not safe to enter. Behind me, you can see, even though we are quarter a mile away you can see the smoke from here," the reporter on the phone explained.

They continued. "Authorities have not found any victims of the fire as of yet, but they believe there were people in the plant to cause the explosion. They informed that this couldn't have been an accident because the plant has not been active in over a month due to controversy that has yet to have been settled."

Maze shut the phone off.

"Abandoned, and not an accident." John whispered.

"I know Lucifer is there. And so it Trixie." Chloe stated as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Maze and John Decker followed in suit. None of them even bothered to shut the door.

* * *

The car ride there was quiet, although fast as Chloe sped completely ignoring the speed limit. Her siren blared down the road. Her car swiveled around other cars, causing Maze and John to lean as the car swerved. When they arrived there were police lines around the plant. The whole plant was engulfed in flames. Chloe could feel the heat on her sin from here as she stepped out of the car, while John was about to follow.

"You should stay here." Maze spoke. She held up a hand to John. "In case someone recognizes you."

"Ah. I see..." John replied as he lowered himself back into the car and shut the door.

Chloe ran to the nearest cop who stood making sure no reporters crossed the line. "What's happened?"

"Detective Decker! You're here. This way please." The young cop led her to another man. "Detective Espinoza, Decker is here."

"Chloe?" He turned away from a man in a suit. He had a notepad in hand. He wore a gray shirt and jacket. He seemed tired. "What are you doing here?"

"Has anyone been discovered inside the building?"

"Yes. But they can't identify the body because of the extensive bruising and burns, all they know is that it's male." Dan informed her.

Worry flooded inside her. She managed out. "Was the man alive?"

"Yes. But barely. They found his body in the heat of the fire." Dan pointed to the ambulance there. "The man was moved. I've been informed they're about to leave."

Barely catching the last word, she ran to the ambulance.

"Miss, you can't go in there." One of the paramedics stopped her.

"He's my partner." Chloe told the man, even though she had no idea if it was Lucifer of not.

They let go off her instantly and nodded.

Chloe entered the ambulance and braced herself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay lets get started.**

 **Because I didn't update since forever on the last chapter, I decided to update this pretty quickly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Disfigured

Flames surrounded the pair. They rose higher and higher, and the heat was intense if a human was here they would have melted immediately. Michael lowered Lucifer's body onto the ground.

Tears stung in his eyes. As he lay Lucifer down, he gently closed his eyes. "I know you can hear me. This is a warning, my brother. Your death and return to hell or Chloe's death and she is destroyed no heaven or hell. In one months time, I will return for your answer."

Michael stood up from his brother's unconscious body. He raised his magnificent wings and took flight. His wings fanned the flames, and they slowly spread towards the unconscious man. Michael flew above Lucifer's body as it was engulfed in flames. After, his body was fully dunked in flames Michael decided to leave.

"Now to get the child."

Michael sped up his flight, and he found the child a few hundred feet away from the plant, laying on the concrete. He picked up the small human, and he saw human authorities there. He pulled his wings in.

"Excuse me, sir?" The cop looked up from his com link. "One minute please."

He cop placed his com back into the car.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The cop asked.

"Officer... Watson... This girl was found near the plant." Michael informed the cop.

"Is she harmed?" The officer questioned.

"No."

"Okay then place the girl in the back seat there." He pointed to his car.

"Bowser! Watch the girl." He shouted at the other cop. The cop turned back to Michael.

"Thank you, sir."

The cop turned and picked up the com link again from his vehicle, "Unit 967, requesting ambulance. A small girl age 7 to 9 found at scene."

There was a small noise from the link. "Thank you."

As officer Watson turned from his car to Michael, Michael was long gone.

"Hey, Watson who told you about the child?" Officer Bowser asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

As Chloe ran towards the ambulance, Maze desperately searched for a small child named Beatrice. She walked up to the other ambulance there.

"You." Maze grabbed the woman in uniform, "Was there a girl here? Small, named Trixie? Heaven sent child?"

The brunette women looked up at Maze in fear. "Yes a small child in there."

The woman pointed with her thumb to the ambulance behind her.

"Small human!" Maze called out.

"Maze?!" A high pitched voice yelled out.

"Trixe!" Maze shoved the woman away and ran to the voice.

Trixe was siting with a male paramedic who was showing her his stethoscope.

"Maze." Trixie ran to the demon and hugged her tightly.

"Miss, how are you related to the girl?" The man asked as he stuffed the stethoscope into his bag.

"I'm her babysitter." Maze informed as she glared daggers that could kill, at the man who dared question her.

"Ah... I see." He managed in fear. His knees shaking.

"Come on small human." Maze picked up Trixie. "Let's go to your mother."

Maze held Trixie, the whole way to the other ambulance. "Decker!"

Chloe was about to enter the ambulance, when Maze called her. "Maze, what-"

Chloe interrupted herself. "Trixie!"

Maze let the small human down. Trixie basically jumped out of Maze's arms. "Mommy!"

Chloe crouched down and hugged the small human tightly, an embrace that was tight but comforting. Her eyes closed in content. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"The other cops told me that a man with blond hair brought me to safety. They said that I was asleep when he did." Trixie explained to her mom.

 _Michael._ Chloe released her daughter from her embrace, she looked up to Maze. "Maze, I'm going to ask you to have Dan take Trixie."

"Mommy, why can't I go home?" Trixie inquired innocently.

"Home isn't safe right now, okay. We can go back home in a while." Chloe soothed.

Maze went with Trixie, and soon returned. Chloe still hadn't entered the ambulance and she slowly paced back and forth at the entrance.

"Miss, we have to take this man to the hospital." The paramedic informed.

"One more minute please." Chloe pleaded to the paramedic, and they nodded.

Maze returned a moment later. "Maze can you take my father to Lux, please. And make sure no one sees him."

Maze nodded. "Is Lucifer?"

"I don't know." Chloe turned from the demon, and she opened the doors to the ambulance van. Maze watched the ambulance doors shut behind the Detective. "Time to have fun with Daddy Decker."

* * *

Chloe entered the back of the ambulance van, a male paramedic tending to him. As Chloe entered, the man smacked on the wall separating the driver from the passengers.

The vehicle started to move. Though, all Chloe could focus on was the scene before her.

The man was burned and bruised all over, and his face was barely recognizable. But she knew who it was. Chloe sat down on the opposite side of the paramedic. He was checking the oxygen mask attached to the patient.

"This man has inhaled a serious amount of smoke, his burns are 3nd degree, and judging by the contorted torso and coloring there are broken ribs. Looking at the bruising on the face and body, this man was in a fight. Before the flames erupted in the power plant. But the tissue around the heart, it was if someone stuck something thick, like a hand in his chest, and then removed it."

Chloe was half-way listening to the man, as the sight before caused pain in her chest. It was if a metal clamp had shut itself around her chest. Uneasiness pooled into her belly. She was afraid to touch him, in fear that she would make the burns worse. She stayed quiet the whole ride there, and once they had reached the hospital Chloe simply watched as they rolled him away on the stretcher. He went in to the Emergency room, a place where Chloe could not follow.

Chloe sat outside of the Emergency room for hours, finally Lucifer was being rolled out of the Emergency room into Intensive care. She followed him, as the Nurses hooked him into the room. They left after they were finished. Chloe sat on the chair nearest to the bed as she watched Lucifer lay there. His face had small bandages on his face and larger ones down his body. The hospital was the same one she was in when she was poisoned. The room she stayed in was a few rooms away. Chloe checked the clock, it was 9:12 am. _Has it been that long ago?_

She shook her head lightly. A nurse walked in and checked Lucifer's vitals and wrote them down on a board that she held in her hand. The nurse looked at Chloe, "Miss, if you want I can bring in some blankets, the Nurse on the shift before me, told me you've been here for a few hours."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled at the women, but her heart wasn't in it. The Nurse nodded her head, and she left the room quietly. A few minutes later she came back with two blankets and a pillow. Chloe didn't want to fall asleep, but sleep had other plans. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lucifer awoke in a dark place. He could see candles lining the walls, and lighting the dim room. Lucifer sat up and he lay in a dark bed, with black silk sheets. He gazed around the rook, a large fire pit in front of him, shielded with metal gates. The fire was roaring behind the gates. He looked around banners decorated the walls. He flopped his legs over the side of the bed. He was shirtless save for a pair of black trousers. Lucifer studied his hands. They were red and scarred, he was in his devil form. He stood and stretched his shoulders by placing his arms in front of him and leaning his back away. He left the the room through a large black wooden door decorated with elaborate patterns. He stood in his office. There was a dark brown desk in the middle of the room. The fire place behind the chair, that was in a matching dark wood. On the far side of the wall were scrolls and books lining the wall. On the wall closest to him was a large portrait, with no defining shapes simply red and black in different shades. Lucifer walked over and sat in the cushioned chair with red velvet, with the heat of hellfire behind him. He placed his head in his hands.

"My lord."

Lucifer looked up. It was a demon named Dantalion. (Dahn - tel- lee- on) Dantalion had dark chocolate hair with amethyst eyes. He was dressed in a casual suit, and his most defining feature was his mouth. It was torn, as if someone had ripped his jaw off, and only left it dangling loosely. The area around his mouth was burned to his cheeks. The area around his eyes and cheekbones looked human. His ears were elongated, and ripped similar to his mouth.

"I bring a message from your brother. You were asleep when we received it, so I waited till now to deliver it. " Dantalion informed, though his mouth did not move, only sound escaped.

"I know you can hear me. This is a warning, my brother. Your death and return to hell or Chloe's death and she is destroyed no heaven or hell. In one months time, I will return for your answer." Dantalion spoke in perfect impersonation of Michael, it chilled Lucifer's spine.

Lucifer simply stared straight forward. "I am here in spirit, not form correct?"

"Yes, sire." Dantalion answered. "You can return, although your physical body on earth is not in prime condition. It would seem as if something is keeping you here, my lord."

Lucifer motioned for him to continue his statement.

"I believe you on human anesthetics, but how they work on you is beyond me, sire." Dantalion explained.

Lucifer nodded. "Leave me alone."

"Yes sire, shall I inform you when your body is able to be returned to?" Dantalion questioned.

"Yes."

"As you wish." Dantalion left the room swiftly. Though double doors that were centered along with the fireplace behind.

Lucifer stood and poured him self a drink that was on the coffee table near the bookshelves. The drinks in Hell were far stronger, though he would not feel the affects as he was not there in form. Lucifer pulled out one of the scrolls on the bookshelf, it was a list of people that entered hell in the year 1789. He rolled it back up and placed it back on the book shelf, and He sat down on a cushion next to the coffee table.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It must have been at least an hour.

"My lord."

Lucifer looked up at Dantalion, his steward. "It is time."

"Very well." Lucifer walked over to the fire place and opened the metal gates, and stepped through the fire, that could not burn him.

* * *

Chloe woke to voice she was all to familiar with. "Thank you, my dear."

Her eyes opened slowly to the light of day, and she saw a nurse replacing Lucifer's IV. After, she was finished the Nurse left in a hurry.

"Lucifer!" Chloe gasped and all lingering sleepiness left her.

"Ah, you're up!" Lucifer smiled at her as if he wasn't nearly burned on every part of his body. His eyes were bright and only accented his white smile. Chloe stood up to hug him, but stopped herself in fear of hurting him.

"It's okay, Detective, It looks worse than it feels." Lucifer held an arm out for her. Chloe simply leaned forwards gently, however, Lucifer pulled her in tight.

Chloe said nothing, as she hugged him, only comforted by the fact that he was still alive. Lucifer soon let her go, and Chloe sat down back into her chair.

A silence dropped between them. It was a awkward and comforting silence.

They both tried to break it.

"Detective, I wanted-"

"Lucifer, I need to say-"

They both stopped themselves. "My apologies, Detective, you go first."

"OKay. Lucifer I wanted to ask you why didn't you call for help? You left without backup," Chloe asked with hurt seeping into her voice. "Trixie's life was on the line, I could have helped.

"Detective, you would have made it worse." Lucifer told her.

"How could I have made it worse, Lucifer? Look at yourself!" Chloe answered pained.

"As much fun as laying down, with you watching me is, I'd rather not Detective, this gown isn't exactly Devil approved. Honestly, what monster decided this dress helps people get better?" Lucifer scoffed.

"Lucifer, I'm being serious. Why would I have made it worse?"

"Because Detective, you make me vulnerable, and I mean literally make me exsanguinate. I would have been helpless against Michael, I mean he already can kill me. The one angel besides Amenadiel that could kill me." Lucifer explained never once looking at Chloe.

"Lucifer..." Chloe barely whispered his name.

"I couldn't risk that, if you did come, when I'm vulnerable I wouldn't be able to protect you." Lucifer continued his voice becoming soft.

The next thing that happened, it happened without Chloe thinking, just feeling what was right. Chloe leaned towards Lucifer, and gently grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up at her. She placed her forehead on his bandaged one.

Chloe spoke soothingly, "Then let me protect you."

Lucifer leaned up and his lips barely brushed hers, and Chloe pulled his face closer deepening the kiss. It was chaste and passionate.

They soon disconnected to breathe. Chloe kept close to his face, enjoying his company.

But Lucifer had to ruined the moment with brutal honesty. His voice only loud enough where she could hear.

"But you can't."


End file.
